One Step At A Time
by xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx
Summary: Kaylin is Pepper and Tony's 1yr. old daughter. On days like this Pepper would usually be sitting by her window, watching everyone else pass by below on the streets. But today is a special day....... Rated K for kindergarten and up lol


**_this is just one chapter not a whole story, but i think it's sweet enough for you guys. the idea just came to me!_**

**

* * *

**

It has been years since Tony Stark became Iron Man. Being a teenager, and a superhero wasn't all fun and games. It also caused pain and sometimes nearly heart attacks for his friends. Pepper sat at her window staring out at everyone walking in the streets below. It was a quiet day in the Stark household. Until now.

Pepper heard shrieking coming from the living room, and ran to see what it was. She smiled. It was only her daughter, Kaylin. Kaylin was 1yrs. old. She had Tony's brown eyes, and his dark hair, with a little bit of Pepper's hair color mixed in. She was adorable.

''Hey Kaylin.''Pepper lifted Kaylin, which made her giggle.''Oh, Kaylin, I wish your daddy could be here right now.''Pepper sighed. Tony has been off doing who knows what, leaving Pepper and Kaylin alone. They are married in case you don't know.

''Googagoo. Mommy''Kaylin babbled.

Pepper smiled and tossed Kaylin up in the air. Even with Tony gone, Kaylin is here to replace him until he comes back.

''Yes, I am your Mommy. Just wish Daddy was here.''Pepper said, laughing.

She set Kaylin back down in her playpen, and went to her room. She was tired, after all, taking care of a baby who hides in almost every single room in the house is tough work. She went to her bedroom, one that she and Tony shared, and just fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later Pepper woke up refreshed. She felt the need to go out into the garden. She went into the living room, to check on Kaylin, but she wasn't there. That's odd. Pepper swore she had seen Kaylin playing there a few hours ago. Where could she have gone?

Pepper went to check the other rooms. Nothing. She asked any of the servants if they had seen a little girl around but they all gave the same reply,''No.''

Pepper was about to call police when she heard laughter and giggling outside in the garden. Who could be out there?

It was Tony. And Rhodey. Tony was lifting Kaylin high up in the air, which made her giggle louder.

''Tony! Did you take Kaylin while I was asleep? I was worried!''Pepper said, hands on hips.

''Hey don't blame me you were the one that was asleep and left her alone in the living room.''Tony said winking at her.

Pepper rolled her eyes. He still hadn't let go of his 16-yr. old ways.

''Sure I was asleep but at least she was in her playpen where she would be _safe. _Next time you bring her out and I don't know about it at least tell me.''

Tony walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead, while trying to keep Kaylin from squirming from his arms. ''Well sorry if I scared you.''he said laughing.

''Why don't you just put Kaylin down? She'll fall out of your arms if you keep trying to hold her.''Pepper said.

Tony gave her a look but did so anyway.

As he put Kaylin down, she started to crawl. This was normal, since she always crawled a little each day. But then she started to get up. First by her legs, then amazingly she pushed herself up, and soon she was standing.

Her parents, and Rhodey just stood there staring at her, thinking that it was miraculous that she did this without any help, until Pepper said,''Tony! Go get the video camera! Hurry before she falls!''

So while Tony rushed inside, Pepper tried to help Kaylin, but the little girl just pushed Pepper's hands away, like she was saying that she didn't need her help.

''Tony!''Pepper screeched.

''I'm coming I'm coming!''And Tony came back out and started recording.

Kaylin stood still. Then she wobbled a bit, but steadied herself. Pepper and Rhodey and Tony kept repeating, ''Go Kaylin Go! Go Kaylin Go!'' Kaylin smiled, then moved one leg forward. She moved another leg forward, and then another, and soon she was walking all by herself.

''Did you get that? Did you get that?''Pepper said jumping up and down.

''Yeah we got it!''Tony said grinning broadly.

* * *

Soon Kaylin will be running around all over the house, rather quickly, and Pepper and Tony had a hard time catching her. She grows up to be a beautiful girl, loved by everyone, and can run really fast :)

* * *

**_here it is! the new story. its only one chapter long but oh well! I'll see if i can update the Isabella story tonight. :)_**


End file.
